RED
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: "La niña bonita, la que no lo sea, que a todas alcanza, esta moraleja. Mucho, mucho miedo del lobo tengan, que a veces es joven, de buena presencia, de palabras dulces, de grandes promesas, tan pronto olvidadas como fueron hechas."
1. Prólogo

He tenido esta idea en mi cabeza desde hace más de un año, y escrita desde hace 6 meses, y realmente no lo había publicado en parte por temor (soy primerisa), en parte por que no tengo muy bien estructurado el desarrollo de este fic, es bastante pequeño este capítulo, y no se si el formato sea el correcto; pero decidí correr suerte y ver que tanta aceptación podía tener algo cómo esto.

Me he inspirado en la versión "original" de caperucita roja, así como la película "La chica de la capa roja", OJO: No es una adaptación. Puede que haya aquí y allá cosas parecidas, pero mi intención no es volver a contarles la película ni el cuento, solamente me ayudaron a comenzar a mover los engranajes de mi cerebro.

Realmente espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **RED**

" _La niña bonita, la que no lo sea, que a todas alcanza, esta moraleja. Mucho, mucho miedo del lobo tengan, que a veces es joven, de buena presencia, de palabras dulces, de grandes promesas, tan pronto olvidadas como fueron hechas."_

.

Prólogo

.

Rukia creció escuchando las sabias palabras de advertencia de su nana, y por alguna razón, los cuentos que se suponía que debían de darle miedo no hacían más que fascinarla.

.

 _Su aliento era ruidoso, le costaba demasiado correr, no sabía si era por el miedo o por el frío que acuchillaba sus pies descalzos, su cuerpo le era extremadamente pesado, no podía seguir así._

 _¡Ah! ¡Una cabaña!_

 _¡Se había salvado!_

Y al crecer se dio cuenta de que los cuentos no eran más que eso: Cuentos.

 _Cojeo lo más rápido que sus heridas piernas le permitieron, entro y atrancó_ _la puerta, no quería que aquella bestia entrara. Ahora solo podía esperar a que amaneciera para que comenzaran a buscarla, y que lograra salvarse._

─ _Oh, pequeña, no creí que fueses tan atrevida como para venir a mis aposentos._

 _Volteo de manera veloz, que casi juro sentir como su cuello tronaba, pudo ver que de las sombras salía un hombre._

 _Se paralizó._

 _Era él._

 _Los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello, los mismos colmillos._

 _Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para gritar, le tomo de los cabellos y la arrastró por entre la fría nieve, riendo al ver cómo la sangre dibujada un camino._

 _._

Rukia se daría cuenta de que decir "no creo" es un reto, que muchas veces es mejor no acordar, porque puede tener muchas consecuencias.

Ella se daría cuenta demasiado tarde.

.

 _La nieve se vio profanada por el rojo de la sangre, casi parecía que habían tratado de crear arte en ella, de una manera sádica y grotesca. Y no muy lejos de ahí se veía claramente un cuerpo que de sólo verlo provocaba nauseas, pobre chica, decían algunos._

 _Pero no se daban cuenta de las tragedias que estaban a punto ocurrir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A la cuidad del Sereitei había llegado el lobo._

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. The Claim

Ufff tarde siglos tratando de escribir esto, siendo exactos 8 meses, una semana, 5 días :v no tengo remedio.

 **.:Mensajería:.**

 **Carupin:** Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, y gracias por creer en mi fic.

 **SCarrieS:** Supongo que después de publicar este capítulo perdí el miedo pero en lugar de continuar con este empecé con otros y descuide fatalmente este. Aunque la ventaja es que regreso llena de confianza y dispuesta a matar personajes sin temor :3 es parte del show, pero tranquilos, nuestro dos protagonistas están a salvo ;) gracias por tus amables palabras, significan mucho para mi.

 **lau-litost:** ¡Muchas gracias! Desgraciadamente el ritmo cantadito ya no vuelve :c lo use más a modo de introducción a todo lo que viene.

 **SuAries:** Muchas gracias, esperemos que esto agrade sin que se cambie su esencia.

 **sinaloca86:** No te preocupes, creo que ya supere el miedo y vengo con intenciones de volver más seguido con este fic. Y respecto al lemmon, aún no estoy segura, si me ha pasado por la mente pero supongo que dependerá de como se desarrolle la historia.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Gracias, espero que esto continúe siendo agradable :D

 **FlynnChan:** ¡He aquí esta! Tarde mucho pero vuelve por fin. No hay que agradecer porque escriba, al final de cuentas yo también me divierto.

 **Lorewabb:** Tengo esa manía de hacer prólogos cortos, no se porque, aunque normalmente siempre me dicen que dejo con intriga, supongo que es tan poco que dejo con ganas de más. Y por fin he vuelto.

* * *

 **RED**

.

Capítulo 1:

The claim

.

Despertó con el olor del pan recién orneado, para casi después ver entrar a la mujer que se encardo de cuidarla como si fuera su propia hija, y que a pesar de los años se seguía viendo exactamente igual que el primer día. Shirayuki era una mujer realmente hermosa y elegante, como si hubiera estado destinada a más que ser una simple nana.

—Buenos días Rukia, el baño esta listo.

—Buenos días nana.

La joven menuda se levanto y camino rumbo a la habitación dónde se encontraba la tina de porcelana, no muchos tenían ese privilegio, ella había nacido en una familia noble que aún mantenía sus riquezas gracias a que su padre sabía administrar bien el dinero y a la gente, no como otras familias que despilfarraban sus recursos como si nunca fueran a acabarse, para tan sólo acabar en la ruina. La familia Kuchiki había sabido llevar muy bien los negocios desde hace cinco generaciones, y se suponía que Rukia y su futuro marido serían la sexta, porque su padre, Byakuya Kuchiki, no iba a permitir que algún primo o tío lejano se apoderará de todo el trabajo que había hecho para su única hija, se lo había prometido a su difunta esposa Hisana.

Pero un factor del gran éxito es que no se habían olvidado de las personas que tenían menos, no eran precisamente las personas con las intenciones más puras, siempre sus intereses estaban primero, pero sabían perfectamente que personas sanas producían y trabajaban mucho mejor que los casi muertos de hambre. Por eso se esforzaban en que estuvieran en las condiciones más humanas posibles, no con lujos, pero si las suficientes para vivir más que el promedio de otros poblados. Los Kuchiki invertían en agricultura, ganadería y en la fabricación de textiles, estos últimos pronto ganaron fama por su calidad.

Con el tiempo llegaron comerciantes, trabajadores y otras familias nobles dispuestas a vivir un ambiente más campestre. Por eso el Sereitei, un poblado lleno de hermosas colinas, se había convertido en una pequeña ciudad.

Rukia entendía lo importante que era cada engranaje de la sociedad y como aprovecharlo, Byakuya le había enseñado bien. No era como el resto de mujeres de sociedad, no vivía para conseguir un marido que le pudiese comprar vestidos y joyas; vivía para su padre y el trabajo que él le estaba confiando en sus manos. Sabía que para tener lujos como un baño de espuma como el que estaba tomando en este momento conllevaba trabajo duro de las personas que dependían de ellos y dinero de su familia.

Terminó su baño, para posteriormente secarse, sabiendo que su nana estaría dentro en poco tiempo para ayudarle a vestirse y peinarse. Rukia sabía hacerlo por si sola, pero Shirayuki insistía en que este era su trabajo, y que debía cumplirlo. Contempló el nuevo vestido que le habían traído como obsequio y usaría el día de hoy: Celeste con pequeños brocados. Sencillo pero elegante.

Sonrío al pensar en que su padre la conocía a la perfección.

Dejó que Shirayuki hiciera su trabajo, disfrutando de la manera en que trenzaba su largo cabello, sintiendo sus dedos fríos colándose entre el pelo y separarlo, a veces tocándole la nuca haciéndole estremecer y darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida por lo relajante que le resultaba. Al terminar vio el mismo peinado de todos los días, las dos trenzas se recogían y quedaban detrás de su cabeza, con un moño holgado y no ostentoso, porque su padre quería verla recatada como la señorita que era pero al mismo tiempo ella no quería que su cabello fuera tan estirado.

El día de hoy iría al pueblo el Sereitei, al que aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo ciudad, con Renji y Shirayuki, como siempre, tenía que verlo y evaluarlo para darle un pequeño reporte a Byakuya y que entre ambos desarrollaran estrategias para mejorar las condiciones.

—El día de hoy será algo agitado.

—Lo sé.

La mujer mayor clavo sus ojos grises, casi lila, buscando un rastro de duda o cansancio. No lo encontró. Renji llegó con el carruaje, sonriendo y deseándole los buenos días a ambas con formalidad, a veces Rukia extrañaba cuando eran pequeños y jugueteaban en el lago, pero parecía que al pelirrojo se había olvidado todo aquello. Ambas subieron al carruaje con la ayuda de Renji y este después subió para poder dirigir los caballos rumbo al pueblo.

—Rukia, pronto va a realizarse el baile anual del lobo—Ella asintió—, sospecho que tu padre va a dejarte la organización a ti.

Shirayuki sonrió, convencida de lo que decía, y lo hizo aun más cuando los ojos de Rukia brillaron esperanzados.

— ¿En serio crees que padre me dejará una tarea tan importante?

Si bien hacían los trabajos juntos, Rukia ante la ciudad del Seireitei no tenía nada más que el título de ser la hija del señor Byakuya. Le parecía algo injusto, pero tenía que aceptarlo, su padre temía que los severos criterios de otros nobles hicieran que ella no pudiera tener un marido en el futuro.

Pero algo como la organización de un baile no debía de ser un tema escandaloso ni muy difícil si tomaba en cuenta que había observado las preparaciones de otros. No había acudido a la noche de baile ni una sola vez, había sido en aquel tiempo demasiado joven como para participar en estos, esta podría ser su primera vez. A Byakuya francamente le preocupaba eso.

El baile del lobo era una fiesta pagana, se dedicaban a buscar un lobo durante una semana para traerlo muerto después se despellejaba. El cazador usaba la piel y bailaba con ella, después varios podían tomar el papel del lobo, haciendo bromas, asustando niños y persiguiendo mujeres que usaban coronas de flores silvestres hechas por sus madres y divertidas gritaban "¡Ya viene el lobo!".

Al sacerdote Ukitake no le agradaba para nada, no era una fiesta que la iglesia aprobara, pero a diferencia de otros pueblos el baile del lobo era una tradición tan arraigada que no la dejaban atrás, y si algo le gustaba al Seireitei desde que era un pueblo, eran las fiestas, grandes fiestas llenas de alcohol y danza atrevida, con altas probabilidades de que haya bodas en poco tiempo y el aumento de nacimientos. Rukia sabía como comportarse, su padre no debía de preocuparse porque ella presentará una actitud inapropiada, ella estaba muy feliz de la idea de que su padre le dejará esa tarea tan importante.

Renji les dejo frente al mercado, donde aparentaban que estaban de compras cuando en realidad estaban analizando la situación, Rukia sabía que el mercado era el mejor lugar para enterarse de los problemas. Mientras realizaban el paseo de rutina, los cuchicheos aumentaron y estos llamaron la atención de ambas mujeres.

— ¿Lo has visto ya?— vio a Hinamori, una de las sirvientas de su casa caminar al lado de Rangiku, quien vivía alejada del pueblo— ¿Qué clase de animal podría hacer algo como eso?

—No tengo idea Momo, pudo haber sido un oso.

—Creí que los osos no llegaban hasta esta zona. Tengo entendido que temen a lo cazadores.

La mujer de cabellos rubios volteo a verle preocupada.

—Es mejor pensar que haya sido un oso. Créeme.

—Rangiku, Momo, buenos días— Shirayuki saludo a ambas mujeres con una sonrisa delicada y una ligera inclinación—, disculpen la interrupción, pero podrían decirme de que hablan.

La joven castaña cambio de semblante a uno de avergonzada por haber sido descubierta hablando del tema, pero Rangiku si de algo se caracterizaba era por no tener pelos en la lengua.

—Encontraron un cadáver a las afueras de la ciudad. Creen que se trata de una mujer.

— ¿Creen?— Rukia pregunto con mucha delicadeza.

—Es irreconocible, prácticamente es un manojo de carne— la expresión de Rangiku cambió y se volvió más seria—, si no fuera por los resto de ropa probablemente podría ser confundido con algún animal.

Shirayuki le dirigió una rápida mirada a Rukia, que le estaba observando, estaban pensando en que podía haber pasado.

— ¿Alguien ha desaparecido?— ambas mujeres negaron, a pesar de ser una pequeña ciudad la mayoría de las personas se conocían, se hubieran dado cuenta de que alguien no estaba entre ellos—, ¿Hay algún indicio de que pudo haber sido causado por una persona?— Rangiku vio impresionada a la pequeña mujer.

— ¿Qué? No, definitivamente no. Si pudieras verlo te darías cuenta de que no es algo que pueda hacer un humano.

—No creo que sea apropiado que Rukia vea esa clase de cosas— se adelanto su nana antes de que se dejará llevar por la curiosidad.

—Igualmente no es algo que le deje algo bueno. Desearía poder borrarlo de mi mente. Es indigesto imaginarte que fue una mujer.

—Me lo imagino— se quedo reflexionando uno segundo y después se animo a preguntar—. ¿Sabes si alguien ya se encargo del cadáver? No es bueno que este a la intemperie, hay que mostrar algo de respeto por los muertos.

—De hecho no— por fin la castaña se animaba a hablar—, hay muchas personas viéndolo pero nadie ha llamado al señor Kurotsuchi para que se haga cargo de este.

—Entonces supongo que iré yo. Espera aquí Rukia, Renji no debe de tardar en venir por nosotras y se preocupara si no nos encuentra.

Ella asintió algo insegura, normalmente no la dejaba sola por ninguna razón. Sospechaba que el que hubiera aparecido un cadáver le inquietaba. Quizás le recordaba a lo que había pasado hace cuatro años. Se sentó en una de las bancas que su hermano había ordenado poner en el mercado, esperando aunque se sintiera incomoda, recordar aunque fuera brevemente esas terribles semanas.

—Disculpa—, sintió como le jalaban ligeramente el vestido, dirigió su mirada a esa dirección y se encontró con una niña pequeña de cortos cabellos verdes y una notable cicatriz en la frente. Nunca la había visto—. ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar a Itzigo? Me perdí.

— ¿Itzigo? ¿Quién es Itzigo?— la niña sonrió mostrando la ausencia de alguno de sus dientes inferiores. Empezaba a preocuparle quien estuviera a cargo de ella y la manera en que cuidaban de ella.

—Itzigo es mi hermano mayor. Necesito encontrarlo o va a preocuparse.

— ¿Y dónde esta él?— tomo la mano de la niña, no podía dejarla sola y quizás en el camino se encontrará con Renji. Nada malo podía pasar.

—Por eso quiero que me ayudes, no se donde esta. No seas tonta.

Rukia frunció el seño por el atrevimiento de la niña, que aún no le había dicho su nombre, pero recordó que a esa edad se dicen muchas groserías sin saberlo.

—Mi nombre es Rukia— dijo mientras caminaban, esperando una repuesta inmediata, como no la recibió decidió ser directa— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Nell.

—Nell, ¿Cómo es tu hermano?

— ¡Allí esta!— la pequeña soltó su mano, y en medio de la multitud Rukia pudo ver una cabellera brillante, de un color naranja. La pequeña Nell corrió en esa dirección para abrazarse a la pierna del varón que no debía pasar de los veinte años, como si llevará mucho tiempo sin verlo. El joven cargó a Nell en sus brazos como si no pesara nada, y levantó el rostro para expresarle su agradecimiento.

Y entonces paso.

Rukia se sintió estremecer, como si una mano invisible le hubiese acariciado cada una de sus vertebras de una manera para nada recatada, como si tratará de incitarle, y escuchó una voz que no conocía le decía "eres mía" con un tono brusco y le sonaba a libertad silvestre. Por un instante creyó que se iba a desmayar abrumada por las sensaciones.

Todo con tan sólo cruzar sus miradas.

El mantuvo los ojos fijos en los suyos, y sabía que él también había sentido algo. Ella se sintió como un animal indefenso ante un depredador al ver como esos ojos ámbar adquirían un color dorado por un instante, estaba hipnotizada, y algo dentro de ella le susurraba que este era su destino.

No se acabo el contacto hasta que él aparto la mirada bruscamente, para después salir huyendo aprovechando la multitud a su alrededor, probablemente el estuviera más asustado que ella. Pero no podía dejar que se fuera.

— ¡Espera!— justo cuando había dado los primeros pasos apresurados sintió una mano sujetándola del brazo.

— ¡Rukia! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— escucho la voz masculina, pero aún estaba algo aturdida.

— ¿Renji?

— ¿Quién más Rukia? ¿Qué ibas a hacer?— decir que estaba molesto era poco— Vas a ponerte en problemas serios, tenemos que volver.

Sintió que caminaba como autómata, siguiendo los pasos de Renji sin voluntad propia, porque la verdad era que quería ir detrás de aquel muchacho de cabellos naranjas y descubrir porque se sintió de esa manera. Volteo una última vez hacía ese lugar donde le vio, con la esperanza de que hubiera regresado.

Pero allí no estaba.

.

.

.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
